The Moons of Tommorow
by TsukikoShimizu
Summary: Skylar Krym Karazaki is an 22 year old female who moved to Ikebukuro, Japan from Montreal, Canada. She wanted to start a new life since she wanted to move on from her problems in Canada and wanted to move on from the fact that her parents are gone. However, when she runs into a Dulahan and gets dragged into the chaos following the Dulahan, her problems come back to haunt her.
Warning: Fowl Language and OC's Offensiveness. You've been warned.

The train doors opened immediately as people started to file out, taking their sweet time as if the world isn't going to end. I don't understand humans at all. I'm not offending anybody it's just, I just can't take people most of the time. I don't understand why people talk to someone just to gain friends for popularity. I don't understand why people even interact with each other. I don't understand why people even pick on others and why people even murder each other. I know this planet Earth isn't perfect but, I just find myself not interacting with people. The first time I interacted with someone was when I was 5 years old. I just wanted to be friends with someone but, that didn't went well. The girl's name was Lillian Reese. She just started to tease me and call me names, even purposely get me in trouble. Well, I wouldn't blame myself since I knew humans weren't perfect so, I literally stopped interacting with them, except my mother and father. When I was 9, my mother and father said that they'll be gone for an hour since they needed to go to the grocery store. However, that hope faded away when I waited days and days for my parents to return but, they never did so, I packed my stuff and left, making sure to brings a couple days of food and water supply with me. It was a close call a couple of times since I was almost caught by the orphanage but, I won't blame them since they're following rules which they claim as laws. Anyways...  
I stepped out of the train entrance and a force bumped into my arm, making me drop the books out of my hand. "Hey! At least apologize! ", I hissed angrily to the guy. As if I was invisible, the guy continued walking, talking on his phone as people stared at me, a few girls snickering. "What are you looking at? Get on with your day already! ", I said coldly. People turned away as the girls stopped snickering, me squating down to pick up my four books. I grabbed my third book and was about to pick up my fourth one when suddenly, a hand grabbed the book and picked it up. I looked up at who picked it up and it was a male with brown eyes and black hair. A blonde male with hazel eyes looked at the book I was reading. "Hmm...How To Kill A Mockingbird. You have good taste beautiful. ", the blonde said then had a flirting tone. My face scrunched with an bored look. "Arigato...I guess... ", I thanked, slightly confused as to why he's complimenting my taste but, whatever. It's not like anybody reads any other books like How To Kill A Mockingbird. The male who picked it up gave the book to me as I stood up. "I just saw how the guy bumped into you. It was really rude of him to just ignore you. ", the male said. "I know, I have to go. Nice meeting ya'. ", I said, turning around. "Your accent is telling me you're not from around here. ", the flirtatious voice said. I turned back. "I'm from Canada. And you just barely noticed that? ", I replied then dead panned. The two males sweatdropped at my coldness. I turned back around then walked away. I mentally face palmed myself. This is why I don't interact with people! I don't even know how to talk to a human anyways!

I got onto the streets and felled slightly dirty tasted. The streets were a bit dirty along with the buildings but, other than that, the air reeked of drugs. "Not good...I have to get out of here. Don't want to mess with d*mn gangs that want to rape me or something. ", I mumbled, slightly irritated. I walked on the sidewalk as I looked at the address and back onto the road in front of me. I noticed how the place turned really bright and there was allot of shops, yet, there was alleyways. I suddenly noticed how there's a few guys wearing yellow scarves. What the heck, what's with the yellow scarves? I felled a feeling of unsettleness going through me and a feeling to move to the right in a few seconds. Why am I feeling as if something bad is going to happen if I go into the alleyways and a feeling that I should move right as if I'm about to get hit? Suddenly, a ravenette male rounded me and I heard running footsteps. "IZAYA!", an very angry, yet, deep voice yelled out. I flinched. The person in front of me, assuming his name is Izaya, suddenly took my arm and ran. "Hey! Let go of me creep! ", I shouted in protest. "Nope~. Not letting you go till I lose him~. ", Izaya sung out. I scrunched my face in disgust. This guy is totally a freakin' maniac. I turned my head to look behind me and a tall, blonde male with blue shades hurled a vending machine at us...wait...A FRUCKIN' VENDING MACHINE?!  
Izaya made a turn into an alleyway and a few streets to lose the blonde male as I was in shock. How is the guy that strong?! I wonder if he works out to get those abs-knock it off Skylar! No time to think of hot dudes right now! I have to get away from this creepy stalker vibe person! Izaya turned to me. "I never saw you around before. ", Izaya said. I dead panned. "Nah, I just lived in the sewer and hid there before coming up to see Ikebukuro. ", I said sarcastically, not totally sure on how to reply to a creepy guy I just met. Izaya rose an eyebrow with a smirk. No more thinking about hot guys again Skylar. He's totally evil and I love to join his sceme but, I have better things to do. "My, that really hurt you know. ", Izaya said with a fake hurt tone, dramatically looking like I offended him. I gave him a bored look which said, "Try to entertain me, it won't work". Izaya's smirk widened. "I have no time to waste on such a pety little conversation with a creepy person I just met. I have better things to do and things to get done. ", I said boredly, unintrested about interacting with other people. Ignoring my comment, he introduces himself, saying, "I'm Izaya Orihara. I see you're the new person moving next to an old friend of mine from high school. I'll be happy to show you the place but, I need something in return. ", Izaya said. "If you're trying to get to know me, it ain't workin'. And thanks for the offer but, I'll decline. ", I said rudely, feeling the fact that something is telling me to not really trust this guy but, only when the time is right. Izaya frowned a bit then it changed into an amused smirk. He ran, grabbing my arm in the process and practically dragged me through the shortcuts, me protesting and not even using my full strength to elbow him off me. "What the heck dude! Just let me go! My feet are working just fine and I could run just fine! ", I protested, getting tired of the nonsense then elbowed his side. Izaya let go of my arm and we were in front of the address that was on the paper. Izaya rubbed his side. "Damn, you sure do got a bite on you. ", I heard him mumble. "Arigato...I guess... ", I thanked, sneaking the look which said, "Sorry, not sorry about elbowing you" and entered the apartments.


End file.
